


Anger Is a Fuel

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: Episode 13x18 from Castiel's perspective, essentially. A Destiel centered fic with Sabriel hints....Castiel felt a thousand, all too human feelings at once: anger, worry, sadness. He wanted them to go away, his brain spinning with all that he was taking in.





	Anger Is a Fuel

Castiel was angry, yes. Of course he was angry. Dean left him on this side of the portal without even attempting to tell him. Sam explained to him over the phone that he couldn't stop him. Dean was in a ridiculous amount of danger with noone to aid him but a man that they knew to be working for the enemy and his own brother couldn't stop him.

So, yes, Castiel was angry.

But the worry flooding his veins was a force exceedingly greater than the anger. His hands were in tight fists as he entered the bunker, greeting Sam with clouded blue eyes that didn't soften when he saw the tense form of the taller man. 

Cas said simply with an even tone, "Where's Gabriel?"

Sam's lips were pulled in a taut line. He motioned with his head, "My room."

Castiel gave off a low, frustrated sound, then pushed past Sam, walking ahead of him down the hall, "Is your room by Dean's?"

"It's across the hall, why?" 

"I know where Dean's room is, not yours," Cas responded, unaware of the implications that sent through Sam's mind. Castiel continued, "You let Dean go through the portal alone." 

A stuttered reply came from behind him, "I told you. I-I couldn't exactly stop him. I offered to go with him, but-" Sam stopped himself, "Ketch went with him," he finished.

"Because that's so much better," Cas shot back, throwing his hands in the air for added emphasis. He heard Sam's sigh. 

Sam kept behind him until they reached his room. He poked his head in first, saying quietly to Castiel, "He's in here."

A short spike of concern broke through Cas' anger as he looked upon the broken mess that was his brother, "It's worse than you told me." 

"Yeah, well, years being tortured in Hell with Asmodeus draining your grace can do that to you." Cas noticed the defensive tone in Sam's voice as he spoke. It hadn't been there before.

Castiel only shrugged, stepping into the room, "Gabriel."

His brother looked up at him with empty eyes. There was no verbal response from him, but he did shrink down into a tighter ball.

Cas made another move forward, but Sam set a hand on his shoulder, a gentle warning to not be so abrasive. Instead, Sam reached out to Gabriel, at which the archangel winced, followed by several protesting whines.

Castiel's mind wondered, despite himself. He found himself thinking that if a low-level demon such as Asmodeus could do such a horrific thing to an archangel, one of Heaven's most powerful weapons, then what could Michael do to a couple of humans completely out of their realm. That got him worrying more about Jack, as well. Cas' head was beginning to hurt.

Sam was able to set a kind hand on Gabriel's arm, supporting him as Gabriel took a few wobbly steps onto the bed. Cas wanted to focus on something other than Dean or Jack, something less trivial, so he gazed over at the letters painted on the walls, spelling out Gabriel's story. He frowned, mouthing along to the words of the narrative.

Gabriel had always been known for his storytelling, and this met up to the expectation.

Cas turned his attention toward Sam then, who was sitting on the bed with Gabriel, trying to get through to him by recounting all of their encounters whilst the wounded angel stared blankly over his shoulder.

Castiel excused himself, sensing that they needed the room to themselves. Cas felt more helpless about the situation than ever. He wouldn't leave to go find Dean, as he has no clue where in the dimension Dean could be, and he knew that he couldn't heal Gabriel. 

He hadn't been out there long when Sam opened the door again, his eyes frantic, "Asmodeus...He-He called me. Saying that he'd come if we didn't hand Gabe over to him." Cas surveyed Sam's body language, the tense desperation in his voice. He considered to himself that he hadn't seen Sam so on edge in a while, though a nagging pessimism was no doubt one of Sam's primary traits.

Cas nodded in affirmation that be understood, "Alright, go and shield the bunker more. I'll keep watch over Gabriel."

Sam nodded back at him, hands shaky as he brushed past Cas to do as he was instructed. Castiel stepped back into Sam's room, speaking lowly to his brother, "Do you want to talk?"

Gabriel waved his hand away, and to Cas' surprise, he spoke in a raspy voice, "Guess you missed my first words, baby bro." Gabriel's lips were being forced into a smile, his words were light. All apart of his act to seem okay. Cas knew that the bit of grace given back to him had helped some, but he could see past the charade that Gabriel was putting on. He wasn't okay. Not yet. Maybe not for a while.

Cas put his hands in the pockets of his overcoat, "We won't let Asmodeus have you again. I can see the fear in your eyes; you think we will."

Gabriel ran a bloody hand through his vessel's once bright hair, "Absolutely incorrect. I know you won't turn me, Cassie," the forced smile twitched slightly.

Castiel lowered his gaze, "Right, okay."

There was a short moment of silence before Sam entered, assuring that he'd made the bunker more secure, that it'd hold against Asmodeus.

Gabriel winced at even the mention of the demon's name, opting for Castiel to slowly sit beside him. He tilted his head slightly, "It will be okay, brother." Cas noticed the slight shift in Gabriel's posture at the words, leaning more towards his brother.

It mellowed Castiel out.

A calm that wouldn't last long, as the bunker was cast in red, the alarms wailing. He heard Sam curse under his breath, a hand moving to clutch at his knife.

Cas stood immediately, a nonverbal conversation held between the two for a few seconds before they both left the room to hunt down whatever had infiltrated the bunker, Sam shutting the door behind them so as to protect Gabriel. Castiel sensed demonic forces at play, and that flame of anger arose in him once more.

And there he stood. The demon in the white suit that had stolen his brother's grace, his brother's charm, had almost taken his brother's life. 

Perhaps it was the anger that fueled him into being able to take down all of those demons at once. Perhaps it was the sad wave Sam was going through that made him unable to hold his own against one.

Castiel shoved the demons attacking him to save Sam, then turning back around to take more out...when he saw two more holding Gabriel's arms behind his back.

Asmodeus stood, a smirk on his lips, in front of Gabriel. He taunted the archangel, threatening him. Cas felt an all-too-human pang in his chest at how Gabriel was cowering, head bowed, submissive.

"Take him away, boys," Asmodeus ordered his men while turning to where Castiel and Sam stood motionless. A hand reached out toward them, striking them to the ground. With another awift motion of his hand, Asmodeus had Cas and Sam doubled over. Sam was gasping for air.

Cas managed to keep his eyes lifted just enough to see Gabriel being taken away. He noticed a shift in Gabriel's expression, from cowering to angry and righteous. There was a glow of blue in his eyes, and as if they were nothing, Gabriel threw the demons off of him. 

Cas felt his vision dim as Asmodeus' hold on them grew tighter. He wasn't able to make out the words Gabriel was speaking. Blue eyes squeezed shut until the pressure on his throat gave way. He watched in slight awe as Asmodeus went up in flames.

Out of his periphery, Gabriel saw Sam's eyes shining with a certain look that Cas didn't quite understand. He saw his brother's wings in the reflection of Sam's eyes, making him less wary for Gabriel's health.

Once the demons were gone, Cas stood, eyes meeting Gabriel's now bright ones. The archangel gave him a smile, "Guess my juice kicked in at the right time, eh?"

A breathless laugh escaped Sam from beside him, causing Cas to lift his chin just a bit.

Gabriel walked down to where they stood, the air around him much lighter than it had been only minutes ago, "You boys should really be catching me up on all this." He planted his feet in front of Sam, arms crossed over his chest in a position that still seemed defensive.

Sam filled Gabriel in on all that had happened since he was gone, with Cas chiming in every now and then to fill in some of the missing pieces.

"...And, now we're facing another apocalypse. The other Michael is building an army, about to come to this side to take over...everything," Sam paused, reaching a hand out to rest on Gabriel's arm, "That's why we need you. To help us with this."

There was a flash of something across Gabriel's golden eyes, "*That's* why you need me, huh." There was a sudden edge to his voice that Castiel didn't like, "I see." Gabriel tugged his arm away from Sam, keeping his stance closed off, which was unlike his old way of always moving around in a room, filling up as much space as he could, making his presence known, "Well, I'm afraid I'm not going to do that."

Sam's hopeful, light expression changed in .5 seconds to a much more hurt one, "Gabriel, I-we want you to be on the team."

Gabriel shook his head, "Sorry, Sam, my boy, can't do that. I'm going to make my way back to Monte Carlo, making hook up with some chicks, lay low." Gabriel shifted his position slightly, "I don't think I'm really needed here, anyway." He turned his back on them, walking with a slight limp toward the door.

"Wait, Gabe, that's not what I meant-"

The archangel was gone before Sam could finish his sentence. Cas' anger was gone, and so was the joy he'd felt when his brother regained his strength. He didn't know what to feel anymore.

This is until Dean fell out of the portal, looking hurt. Castiel went to him immediately, "Are you alright?"

There was something in Dean's eyes that was much more upsetting than his physical injuries. Castiel set a hand on his shoulder, at which Dean hissed. There must be a wound there, as well. "Dean," Cas tried again, "Where are the others?"

Dean's expression hardened, "They're still on the other side."

Sam gaped, "Even Ketch?"

"Yes, Sam," Dean snapped, "Even Ketch." He questioned them back, "I need to get back there. Where's the rest of Gabriel's grace?"

Realization set in on Cas. His hand went to Dean's arm, "Dean-"

"What? Where is it? We need to get back there to save Charlie, at least." Cas narrowed his eyes at that. Jack had been his priority, but it seems Dean is still indifferent at best about the nephilem.

"Charlie?" Sam shook his head, waving away the question as soon as he asked it, "Dean...we gave the rest of Gabe's grace back to him."

Dean let out a short, frustrated sigh, "Fine, then where's Gabriel?"

Sam opened his mouth, his lips wavering slightly, no sound finding its way out.

Castiel answered for him, "Gabriel just left."

Dean's tense posture worsened as he seethed, "Son of a bitch!" He ran a hand through his hair, not noticing that Sam had flinched, eyes focused on the ground.

Castiel sighed, catching Dean's hand, "We'll find Gabriel again. We'll get back Jack-"

"I don't really care about Jack right now, Cas."

Dean's words caused Cas to tighten his lips, his eyes narrowing more. He said in a quiet, steady voice, "But I care about him. And I'm getting him back." Cas set a guiding, light finger on Dean's chin, guiding his eyes to meet his own, "And we'll get back your mother and the others, as well."

Dean's expression softened, and he nodded slightly, "Yeah, yeah, we'll get em back."

Cas' lips played at a smile for the first time that day, and he returned Dean's nod. He gave Dean's hand a light squeeze, pulling back to see whether or not Sam was fine, his eyes becoming lidded when he saw Sam was gone.

Cas' eyes flickered back to Dean's, "This'll all be fixed soon enough." Cas made sure his eyes portrayed all the meanings he wanted to express behind the words. Or at least, that they'd help to ease Dean's mind.


End file.
